Hot Spring Interlude
by BannerFanfiction
Summary: After a fierce battle, Flannery decides to show Brendan the merits of a private hot springs. (Warning! Explicit content, not suitable for minors)


The steam filling the gym had intensified greatly during the latest battle. In the one corner stood the challenger Brendan, covered in sweat. He had peeled off his hat and yet was still hot. The gym was like a sauna, its own version of the public hot springs that made Lavaridge so famous. Across from him stood the gym leader: Flannery. Everyone in Hoenn recognized her as the beauty of Lavaridge, and the moniker was certainly well earned. Her fiery red hair, though messy, captured the hearts of men all over the region. Her jeans were tight upon her long legs, capturing every cuve of her tight ass. Her shirt was short enough to tease a trim midriff, while her legendary breasts pressed against the tight confines of the cloth. It was a wonder why she had never considered a modeling career, though certain cosplaying porn stars had tried to fill that gap (Brendan knew from plenty of experience). And yet here she was in front of him, in all of her sexy glory.

Brendan snapped back to the battle, realizing he was staring. Flannery smirked; she was fully aware of her assets and knew exactly how to use them. "Marshtomp, water gun!" Brendan commanded again. His pokemon shot out a stream of water, which evaporated right before it hit the enemy Slugma. Flannery giggled, "Sorry handsome, but that won't work. Magcargo's body is so hot, it evaporates the water around it." Brendan gritted his teeth. He was NOT going to lose this battle, especially not to his celebrity crush. "Slugma, overheat." The fiery gastropod unleashed a heatwave that struck marshtomp full force. Brendan saw what Flannery was doing: she knew she had a double type disadvantage so she was trying to use her strongest attack to take out the enemy. Fortunately for Brendan, his pokemon could withstand the hit. "Mud shot!" Brendan shouted. The sticky mud coated the fiery slug, and solidified. Seeing his chance, Brendan again commanded "water gun!" The water broke through the shell of hardened mud and hit the cooled-off slugma. And with that, the battle was won.

Flannery withdrew her Pokemon and walked slowly over to the challenger, breasts bouncing slightly and hips swaying seductively. She risked a glance downwards, and smiled: the sweat was making Brendan's pants stick to his skin, revealing a large erection. 'Hmm, he's handsome,' she thought. 'Perhaps I'll give him the extra reward,' she decided. Reaching into her pocket, she withdrew a red metal object. "This is the Heat Badge. With it all Pokemon up to level 50 will obey you. Congratulations, Brendan." Brendan smiled and turned to leave. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Excuse me, but I can't help noticing you look a little tired," Flannery whispered huskily into his ear. "Fancy a dip in my private hot spring?" Brendan could only nod, paralyzed by her seductive voice. With extra sway in her hips, Flannery lead Brendan to a door in the back wall.

Soon they found themselves in a small chamber, with a bubbling pool of water in the center. Brendan gratefully peeled off his shirt, revealing toned muscles underneath. Flannery ate in the sight lustfully. As he tossed off his shoes and prepared to enter the water, she stopped him. "You can take off your pants too, you know. I really don't mind," she said with a suggestive wink. A little self-consciously, Brendan pulled down his pants revealing his erect cock. Flannery's eyes widened; it was far bigger than she had thought. Regaining her composure, she directed Brendan over to one side of the room, claiming she wanted to "give him a show." Slowly she began to dance, rubbing her breasts together, sliding her hands down her hips. She turned around and bent over, lowering her jeans down, revealing inch by inch more of her pink dripping pussy. Stepping out of her jeans, she turned around and in one swift motion lifted her shirt, revealing her large full breasts in all of their glory.

Brendan's jaw nearly hit the floor: here was Flannery in the flesh naked in front of him, with the prospect of much more happening between them before the day was done. Flannery giggled. "Like what you see, stud?" she asked flirtatiously. Brendan finally found his voice, and replied, "Arceus yes," not even questioning how her tits were defying physics and not sagging.

The two entered the warm refreshing water and sighed in satisfaction. They laid there for a few minutes, just enjoying the feeling of the water enveloping them in soothing warmth. At last Flannery broke the silence, leaning forward, her breasts barely breaking the line of bubbles. "So Brendan, you ever been with a girl before?" "Yes actually," he replied truthfully. In fact he had slept with multiple girls on this adventure alone. "Hmm, experienced huh? Then let's test that experience. Come over here."

Brendan swam over to where Flannery was now sitting on the edge of the pool. Slowly she spread her legs open, revealing her pussy for him. Almost instantly Brendan was going down on her, licking her folds and her trembling clit, savoring her sweet scent. A moan escaped Flannery's lips as Brendan worked his magic upon her wet snatch. His right hand reached up and began to caress her breast, rolling the nipple under his fingers, playing with the soft flesh. Flannery moaned louder, reveling in the pleasure. Brendan's other hand joined in the assault on Flannery's breasts, squeezing and caressing them while he tongue-fucked her.

At last Flannery removed Brendan's greedy hands from her tits, and pushed him away from her legs. "Damn Brendan, I haven't had oral that good in ages," she sighed. "Now let me return the favor. Get up here." Brendan eagerly obliged, lying down on the smooth floor of the room. Flanery climbed on top of him and began stroking his aching cock. Without warning, she took the whole thing into her mouth and began sucking. Brendan was in pure ecstasy. Never had he received head this good before. Flannery sucked his dick like a pro, alternating between licking the shaft and pumping his dick between her soft breasts. Not wanting to be outdone, Brendan took hold of her hips and pulled her fully on top of him, her still-wet pussy right above his face. Leaning up he resumed his attack on Flannery's pussy. Moaning with pleasure, the two kept at their oral assaults until at last, both gave out cries of pleasure as they reached orgasm seconds after eachother.

Flannery climbed off of Brendan, panting in post-orgasmic bliss. Slowly she leaned next to his ear and whispered, "I want to feel it inside me." Brendan nodded. Flannery got on all fours, her ass waving in the air. "Go ahead sexy, you've earned it," she encouraged. Brendan positioned his still-hard cock at her entrance, and slowly pushed in. Flannery moaned softly, her eyes widening in pleasure. Brendan for his part was in heaven, she was so tight he could have mistaken her for a virgin. Taking hold of her hips, Brendan pushed all the way into her before slowly pulling out. He began thrusting faster and deeper, Flannery trying to moving her hips to match his rhythm. "Oh Arceus yes! Fuck me!" Flannery cried out in pleasure. Brendan moved his hands to her beasts, caressing them as he fucked her. "Yes! Play with my titties! Fuck me silly!" Flannery cried.

Suddenly Brendan pulled out and flipped Flannery onto her back. Her complaints were soon replaced with more moaning as he began fucking her again, this time in the missionary style. Flannery's legs wrapped around his back as he pounded her pussy. The two leaned in and their lips met in a passionate kiss as he kept on thrusting. "Bite my nipples," Flannery panted. Brendan leaned forward and fulfilled the request, sucking on her tits and gently rolling them with his teeth. Flannery practically screamed at this new wave of pleasure, coupled with the hard and fast fucking she was receiving. "I'm close to cumming," Brendan warned. "Don't worry, I'm protected," Flannery winked. "Fill me with your hot cum, you stud." Suddenly with a great cry of pleasure, Flannery's pussy walls tightened around Brendan's cock as she began to orgasm. The tightness surrounding his cock proved too much: Brendan began to shoot string after string of cum into Flannery's pussy.

Panting heavily, the two collapsed onto the floor. "That," Brendan said, "was too hot for words." Flannery giggled. "Glad you enjoyed it. I liked it too," she replied as she leaned over and kissed him again. Brendan smiled and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in closer. Suddenly he felt an odd pressure caught between their stomachs. Looking down, Brendan saw that his cock was miraculously still hard. Looking back at Flannery, he asked, "Want to go again?" Flannery smiled. "Perhaps another round, if you're up for it." Brendan laughed and kissed her again, as the lovers rolled back into the waters of the hot spring.


End file.
